pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Angels
Angels is a nighttime roof level. It comes after the Roof levels. Like any nighttime level, sun will not fall from the sky, but mushrooms will stay awake. Like any roof level, the first 5 blocks are angled, and lobbed-shot plants can only fire from this angle. However, when you kill a zombie, occasionally a zombie angel will spawn. Zombie Angels Zombie angels spawn occasionally when a zombie dies. There is a 2/9 chance that 1 will spawn.They will fly up towards the top of the screen and dissapear until the final wave.You can tap/click on them to kill them, or destroy them with a Cat-Thorn or Rose-Thorn. Either way, they will drop 100 sun. When the final wave comes, 3, plus the number of angels you let escape, will come down and bring zombies. If they land on an Umbrella Leaf or Tree, the angel will die into 100 sun,, and the zombie will be launched into the air. You can still tap or use a Cat-Thorn or Rose-Thorn to kill them. It will still produce 100 sun, and the zombie will take a long fall, if they're still holding it. The zombie's health will be halved if it takes a long fall. Plants Introduced *Spore Launcher, by beating level 5-10 *Grass-Pult, by beating level 6-1 *Blackstalk, by beating level 6-2 *Puddle, by beating level 6-3 *Cat-Thorn, by beating level 6-4 *Lightbulb, by beating level 6-5 *Barricade-Shroom , by beating level 6-7 *Giant Fume-Shroom, by beating level 6-8 Zombies Introduced *Bicycle Zombie, on level 6-1 *Blacksmith Zombie, on level 6-3 *Burrito-Powered Machine Zombie, boss fight on level 6-5 *Brainy Zombie, on level 6-6 *Battering Ram Zombie, on level 6-9 *Advanced Dr. Zomboss, boss fight on level 6-10 Upgrades These are avalible for purchase after beating level 6-10 *ExplosoShroom-Pult *Drown Pit *Well Plant *Rose-Thorn *Spiked Barricade-Shroom Crazy Dave Level 6-1 Uh-oh... ...the zombies are still attacking your roof. Plus I hear they made a deal with the Angels. They exchanged their newly repaired Zombot's core... ...for the ability to come back as angels! Well, we won't see Dr. Zomboss for a while... ..BUT STILL, ZOMBIE ANGELS!!! HOARD THE PIZZA!! Why did I just go into a pizza outburst? BECAUSE I'M CRRAAAAAAAZZZYY!!!! Level 6-5 THOSE MENACING ZOMBIES!!! THEY STOLE MY MAGIC BURRITO!!! I'LL HELP YOU FIGHT THOSE BASTARDS!! Why do I care so much about a burrito? BECAUSE I'M CRRRAAAAAAAAZZZYY!!! Level 6-10 Uh-oh. Dr. Zomboss rebuilt the Zombot's core. Even worse, he added some upgrades. He built a giant screen door. He built some giant football armor. HE EVEN BUILT A GIANT LADDER!! NO, NOT THE LADDER!! Why am I so scared of a ladder? BECAUSE I'M CRRRAAAAAAAAAAZZZYY!!! I'll look for some spare seeds in my shed. Until then, use the ones you used to kill Dr. Zomboss the first time!! Mid-6-10 Hey Neighbor! I found some pretty good seeds!. seeds in inventory Here you go! Now, lets fight! Notes On Level 6-9: Dear Homeowner, You must know that my Zombot is completed. Furthermore, I have added a few ajustments that will make it more unbeatable. Have fun with your remaining existence, George Edgar Zomboss Category:Areas Category:Nighttime areas Category:Special Areas Category:Roof Areas